


The person falling here is me

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happened after the really late night shooting the last David and Patrick scene of season 3.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: anonymous





	The person falling here is me

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is from Dreams by the Cranberries.

Long summer days had meant a long wait to shoot a night scene, and the throngs of insects attracted to any and all light sources had nearly spelled disaster for what was supposed to be a tender first kiss scene between Patrick and David. 

It was nearly 3:00 am by the time Dan was satisfied with the scene and called it a wrap. Bone tired, he dragged himself to his trailer, and changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt for the drive home. He had just finished removing all traces of make-up, and run a comb through his hair, when a soft knock rapped at his door.

“Are you ready?” Noah asked when he opened the door, stifling a yawn of his own. 

Dan nodded, grabbing his backpack, turning off the lights, and following Noah back out the door and down the steps of his trailer towards the waiting car.

The drive back to the city was relatively short. Or at least, so it seemed, as Dan drifted in and out of consciousness, leaning his forehead against the window. Thoughts of the next day’s schedule trailed in and out of his mind...mostly out, thanks to the gentle circles being traced on the back of his hand from where Noah and his fingers were interlaced. No words were spoken, the soft touch between them after a long day being enough to fill the space.

When they pulled up to Dan’s condo building, Noah gave his hand a soft tug, jostling Dan awake. He eyed Noah with bleary eyes. “Are you coming up?” Noah nodded, thanked the driver, and slid out of the car, trailing just slightly behind Dan. 

Upstairs, they moved in sync to prepare for sleep. Teeth brushed, a perfunctory version of a skin care routine performed, and feeling a little fresher in clean pajamas. The black out blind drawn to block out the already lightening sky. 

Noah settled on his back. Dan curled up next to him, nudging his left arm up so he could slide underneath, siphoning Noah's warmth. With a soft chuckle, Noah wrapped his arm around Dan, who had nestled his head onto Noah’s chest and wrapped his own arm around Noah’s waist. He felt Noah turn his head so he could press a kiss to Dan’s temple, and Dan could feel Noah’s lips curl into a smile.

“I’m really glad I decided to audition for Patrick, Daniel.”

Though exhausted, Dan took the bait. “That is..a really lovely thing to say.”

“And I’m so glad you did, Noah, because you’ve really helped to make the show the success that it is.” Noah deadpanned from above him.

Dan knew his next line. And next move. “Mmmm! A bold claim!” Delivering the line with far more tenderness than David’s teasing lilt, he turned his face up to meet Noah halfway, capturing his lips. Noah held Dan tight for a few moments while they traded languid kisses, giving in eventually to inescapable yawns, and the draw of sleep. 

“Goodnight, Daniel.”

“Goodnight, Noah.”


End file.
